


Cake Time

by Swan Flake (KiriHuoZiv)



Series: Elsa in Storybrooke [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cake, F/F, Fluffy, frozen swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriHuoZiv/pseuds/Swan%20Flake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is feeling down and Emma tries cheering her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Time

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to prompt on tumblr by casualtigerkryptonite: elsa eat cake.
> 
> It happens three weeks after Ingrid was defeated.

It’s been a couple of days since Elsa finally gave up looking for a way to go back to Arendelle and she was feeling down. The blonde was trained to be a queen and that’s the only thing she could do; she didn’t know what to do with her life anymore.

Anna and Kristoff had given up quickly since they actually started enjoying their stay in Storybrooke. David called Anna to work at the Sheriff Station with him and Emma and arranged a job at the Animal Shelter to Kristoff. Now, Elsa is lying on the couch of Emma’s parents’ appartment, trying to figure out what she will do.

She doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching and just realizes Emma was there when the other blonde was sitting by her side and putting a plate with a piece of chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. “Eat it,” she commands in a playful tone. “It will make you feel better.”

Elsa looks from Emma to the plate in complete astonishment for a moment, then she turns back to her friend with a small smile. “Didn’t you learn to respect a queen, your highness?” She says, moving her eyes to the cake again.

Emma laughs at that. “Nah, a street rat like me doesn’t have manners like you, royalty!” The blonde says still using a playful tone, but it makes Elsa sad, because she knows how close to the truth this is.

The sheriff realizes the way Elsa is looking at her and raises an eyebrow, still amused: “Eat your damn cake, Els. Then we will talk about your next choices.”

So does Elsa and, for a reason, as she eats the blonde realizes she already feels much better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts to this verse here: http://ask-frozenswan.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
